thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Rodriguez
Angel Rodriguez is a half-blood warlock, descendant of the Valera bloodline, and the Avatar making him a Nephilim crossbreed. Early Life Powers & Abilities Magical Angel being a descendant of the Valera bloodline of warlocks, possesses exceptional magical power. *Being an Upper-Level warlock, Angel can cast powerful spells *Angel is an exceptional Tempest, having great mystical influence over atmospheric conditions. He can summon *Mild telekinesis *Levitation *Angel can fly by sheer force of will *Angel can generate powerful bolts of electricity *He can cast minor glamours *Skilled in performing mind compulsions *Advanced profiency in transmogrifications and conjuration. *Angel inherited extremely potent dark magic from his father. Psychic Angel possesses some minor psychic skills. Unlike his brother Xavier, his psychic powers manifested at later points in his life and are not as developed. *Angel can read and sense the emotions of others. By establishing a psychic link with someone, he can actually "feel" what others feel. *Angel can sense the emotional imprints left on objects and/or places. *Uniquely, Angel possesses a rare extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. *As a minor clairvoyant, Angel receives vague mental images of various objects, concepts, and people. *Angel has an instinctive foreknowledge of forecoming events. This occurs by sensing a strong psychic message based on emotion. *Angel possesses a rare unique psychic ability of reading a being's soul. Evolution Avatar His status as an avatar grants him several abilities namely possessed by angelic beings. *Nephilim Enhancement **Superhuman Strength: The Avatar possesses strength far greater than that of most beings (humans, demons, vampires, and fae). The Avatar is capable of manipulating objects with thousands of pounds of mass. **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Reflexes **Enhanced Senses **Heightened Awareness **Superhuman Durability/Near Invulnerability: **Superhuman Endurance: **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Dexterity **Superhuman Accuracy **Regenerative Healing **Immunity: Avatars are immune to human and mystical illnesses and diseases, as angels can’t be affected by viruses such as lycanthropy or vampirism. **Wing Manifestation: *Holy Light Manipulation *Holy Fire Manipulation: the manipulation of a mystical flame found in celestial planes. The Avatar can naturally wield holy fire and are capable of achieving great feats with it. *Angelic Touch: *Exorcism: With physical contact, an Avatar is capable of exorcising or killing spirits in human bodies. Powerful spiritual entities are immune to this ability and require extra power to be removed. *Healing: An Avatar is capable of healing the wounds of animals, humans, and other beings. *Mind Stunning *Purification/Cleansing: Avatars are capable of “purifying” the souls of others. This allows them to cleanse a person of dark or negative energy (an ex possessed human may possess some residual dark energy, which can be cleansed). *Telekinesis: the act of influencing and controlling the movement of objects and people. Like all telekinetic abilities, they must be focused and trained though as an Avatar, his telekinetic abilities are innately powerful, even without training. With it he is capable of levitating objects from moderate sizes. *Chronokinesis *Voice Mimicry *Minor Reality Warping *Dream Walking *Shapeshifting *Sensing: *Animal Rapport *Pain Infliction: *Omnilinguism: Avatars are capable of naturally deciphering and understanding different languages without prior training. This applies to those languages both human and supernatural. *Teleportation: *Soulgazing *Elemental Manipulation *Portal Conjuration *Force-Field Generation Category:Warlocks Category:Psychics Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Magic